HSNE Pokespestyle
by estrellita24
Summary: Thought that lots of the 'high school loves' came and past there's always exceptions... Contains: lots of shipping that I made up! -part 1/2-
1. New girl

Hello there! Long time no publish! (Bad one)

I know I told you that I'll do the drabbles first but… seems like is easier to me to write in English; thought that my first language is Spanish :P

The names of the characters are the ones from the manga

Blue is the girl/ Green is the boy

Before you ask… I won't respect any age differences except for the fact that Esmerald and Wally are from a lower grade; may you ask why I do this… You'll find out as the story goes on; Also I'm making some out of character (don't say I didn't warm you)

Chapter 1: New Girl

The rumor was faster than the announcement… an exchange student at this time of the year? Well it was the start of the second semester but yet… anyways; the noise went off when the director came inside the classroom

"As you might know we are having an exchange student from Neos city" said the director

Some changed looks with friends like saying 'I'd told you'… the director took the attention again quickly

"Now miss Matters… would you please come inside the classroom?" asked the director

A blond teenager with lime green eyes walked in catching everybody attention; especially from the guys… from the girls was a mixture of jealousies and curiosity… she was a bit nervous and didn't seem to enjoy the attention of the rest of the students in that class

"Well… I'll leave her to you Miss Lorelei" said the director

The teacher nodded and the director left the classroom…

"What's your name Miss?" asked the teacher

"My name is Crisolite Matters" said the girl

"Well Miss Matters please sit… in the desk near to Mr. Oak" said the teacher

She nodded and did as told… the class went back to the lesson; in her seat Crisolite thought that she got to get costumed to the stares coming from everywhere

When the class was over she followed the other students outside the room and once out she heard a voice

"Crissy!" said a female voice

She turned recognizing the voice with a smile in the face; running to her was a brown haired teen with blue eyes… actually this teen was pretty popular in the high; her name was…

"Blue!" said Crisolite

"When I heard about an exchange student I knew it had to be you" said Blue

"Seems like you were right" said Crisolite

That was when the boy that had a desk next to hers came in their direction

"Hey Green… wanna meet a friend?" asked Blue

"I already meet her" said Green

"You did?" asked Blue

"We were in the same class" said Crisolite

"If I'm right, your name was Crisolite?" asked Green

"Yeah, that's me" said Crisolite

"But is easiest to call her Crissy" said Blue

"I don't really mind thought" said Crisolite

The girls were like talking alone… thought that he didn't seem to care; Blue told Crisolite about everything about the school while they were walking to a big group of persons

"Hey guys! Wanna meet a friend?" asked Blue

Everybody turned to see the three of them walking to them

"Who is your friend?" asked one guy

He had black spiky hair with golden eyes; beside him it was a boy with dark red hair and silver eyes; in the other side was a girl with blue hair and light blue eyes… also there was a boy with black hair and red eyes and a girl with blond hair and yellow eyes

"She is Crissy; from Neos city" said Blue

"Well… Hello I'm Crystal but you can call me Crys" said the blue haired one

"Nice to meet you" said Crisolite

"Those guys there are Gold, Silver and Red… the blond one is Yellow" said Crystal

"Nice to meet you too" said Crisolite

"And you still have to meet some people" said Blue

"Seems like you made lots of friends Blue" said Crisolite

"Of course… I bet you had plenty of friends back in Neos city" said Blue

"Nah… just a few" said Crisolite

"Well… that's not so strange" said Blue

Crisolite laughed nervous… she was a bit shy sometimes but with Blue it was easiest to be relaxed and maybe even funny; for Blue it was just perfect… With her here it would be easiest to make her plan work out

"Well… gotta talk with Crissy alone; se you guys" said Blue

The two of them walked together leaving the others

"What's in your mind?" asked Crisolite

"You catch me there! I needed your help with a plan of mine" said Blue

"I'm listening" said Crisolite

"Have you saw how the guys are?" asked Blue

"May you be speaking of that Yellow girl that is totally in love with; I think his name was Red?" asked Crisolite

"Not that only but… had you saw how Gold was staring at her?" asked Blue

"I totally did" said Crisolite

"So… wanna help me out?" said Blue

"I still don't know what your plan is but… sure; why not?" said Crisolite

"You're the best Crissy! Thank you!" said Blue

"It's nothing" said Crisolite

To cut long story short… Blue introduced Crisolite to the other characters; she got along with Platina's group and since Blue went with her friends she spend the rest of the day with them… in lunch she didn't found a place to seat but was invited from two girls

"So you are from exchange too?" asked one

This one was a year younger and had white-cream hair and turquoise eyes

"Yeah… My name is Crisolite; but you can call me Crissy" said Crisolite

"Nice to meet you; I'm Turmaline but ya' can call me Aly" said the girl (Turmaline)

"And I'm Jade… just that" said the other one (Jade)

This one had the same age as Turmaline and had grey hair and lime green eyes

"Did you notice that both have lime green eyes?" asked Turmaline

"Yeah… it's not a big deal actually" said Jade

"So Crissy… Where are ya' from?" asked Turmaline

"From Neos city… what about you two?" said Crisolite

"Both from Sevii Islands" said Jade

"Different islands of course" said Turmaline

"Sounds interesting… ya' know; near Neos there is an island but no one lives there" said Crisolite

"May you be talking about 'Thunder Island'?" asked Jade

"The very same" said Crisolite

Suddenly; Turmaline got curious and her eyes turned into a dark violet…. This almost made Crisolite fall of her seat; to Jade it seemed to be normal

"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked Turmaline

"Well…" said Crisolite

"She's impressed of your eyes just like everybody" said Jade

"Oh, that… It's just a thing that tends to happen" said Turmaline

"Really?" Asked Crisolite

"You'll see… her eyes change colors depending of her feelings" said Jade

"Cool" said Crisolite

"And there are more… as you saw violet means curiosity and turquoise means happiness; but there is angry, sadness, fear, determination and tired" said Turmaline

"Thought that it may be many more that didn't appeared yet" said Jade

"Yeah… I can see a few coming" said Crisolite

Jade nodded and Turmaline laughed… it was a strange lunch; after it they went to their respective classes… luckily for Crisolite she got a class with Platina and her bodyguards

"I must admit I'm a bit jealous of you having these two around" said Crisolite

"It's not always so easy" said Platina

"I think I understand that" said Crisolite

"You do?" asked Pearl

"Ya' know is not good to interrupt ladies when talking" said Crisolite

Platina giggled at my comment

"Then again… I been in a similar situation before" said Crisolite

"A similar situation?" asked Platina

"Well guess it's not that strange… dad had his way in business and my brother is a little too protective… so he and someone assigned by dad where always with me back in Neos" said Crisolite

"I see… so you do understand" said Platina

"Yeah… thought that's not the same" said Crisolite

"So you are another rich girl" said Pearl

"Don't say that Pearl" said Diamond

"Well now I know who is the kind one; but yeah I'm a rich girl" said Crisolite

Pearl seemed to be surprised by her attitude; Platina was getting better with Crisolite… they talked about silly things that only they would understand


	2. Just a random day

First; I would like to thank those who had commented, those who are reading and to everyone else

Secondly; chapters will take place in different days… this one is the day before Crisolite arrived

Finally; I don't own anything but the image and the plot

Chapter 2: Just a random day

Crisolite was walking with Jade and Turmaline until she saw someone that she knew standing a few steps away

"Seems like he's alone" said Turmaline

She almost jumped for the surprise and getting back from her thoughts

"Oh god… did I scare you?" asked Turmaline

"I'm fine Aly… it's just that I was deep inside my mind" said Crisolite

"I see" said Turmaline

Now her eyes were a dark blue… that would mean 'sorry'

"Don't put that face… c'mon smile a bit" said Crisolite

Turmaline then smiled and the eyes went turquoise again; it was the one that appeared the most

"That's better" said Jade

"Yeah" said Crisolite

"Anyways… won't you go and talk with him; seems like he is lost" said Jade

Crisolite looked in his way and mad a smile like planning something

"Ya' know… Aly and you gave me a good idea" said Crisolite

The girls changed a look knowing that she had something in mind

"Well… then we'll see later" said Turmaline

"Of course" said Crisolite

The other two went away an she walked the guy in the spot; it turned to be just who she thought he was

"What are you staring at?" asked Crisolite

He made a little jump by the fact of hearing her voice

"Jeez Crisolite… you'd scared me" said him

"You're such a mess Pearl" said Crisolite

"What?" said Pearl

"Don't get all worked out… it's a joke" said Crisolite

He was about to say something when he saw that she was looking in the same direction that he did

"Woah… this is unexpected" said Crisolite

She looked at him impressed and he reacted

"Please don't tell" said Pearl

"I wouldn't do such a thing; but… you do realize that you have some competition there" said Crisolite

"I know" said Pearl

"Well she must have some problems… I mean is too much attention for someone that shy" said Crisolite

Pearl looked at her a bit surprised… she could change humor so fast that it was making him lost himself

"Well… I'll keep your secret with one condition" said Crisolite

"What's it?" asked Pearl

"You'll give me a tour through the place… I'm so lost" said Crisolite

"But I have things to do" said Pearl

"Would yo like me to tell her then?" asked Crisolite

"Of course not!" said Pearl

"Besides… I think Platina would understand" said Crisolite

"If you say so" said Pearl

She smiled… maybe she would have the chance to ask him about this girl

However they started talking and getting along… before they notice they were laughing at every little thing

"So he… took the camera and… said 'the hell is this'!" said Crisolite between laughs

Pearl couldn't hold it and laughed… though that it was a lame joke; as they walked they found Diamond and Platina… the two looked at them in a strange way

"Where have you been?" asked Diamond

"Oh don't get mad… I was just showing Crisolite around" said Crisolite

"It's that true?" asked Platina

"Sure thing… besides I told ya' to call me Crissy just like everybody else" said Crisolite

"I can't get costumed" said Pearl

"Yeah… 'Course" said Crisolite

It was a silence and then both started laughing… Platina and Diamond looked at them strange once more

"Stop looking at us like that; we didn't anything bad…yet" said Crisolite

Pearl raised an eyebrow at her like saying 'wanna try?' And she laughed while starting to walk again

"Hey… wait for me!" said Pearl

She stopped to let him reach her spot

"How about a race to that tree over there?" asked Crisolite

"Sounds good" said Pearl

"Let's do it" said Crisolite as started running

"Hey that's unfair" said Pearl running after her

The so called race turned into a pursuit… it ended with both in the grass laughing

"You're really fast" said Crisolite

"Well you aren't that slow" said Pearl

She giggled knowing that it was a good thing that she came with that idea… soon enough they were telling jokes again; but also talking a little; she asked him where did he got so many jokes and he explained her that he did 'mazais' with Diamond

"Maybe you'll let me see one of those someday" said Crisolite

"That's a fact" said Pearl

"Cool… well I gotta go; my next class will be in a few" said Crisolite

She was watching her clock; Pearl looked the thing… it was half green and half yellow; he remembered that his class was taking place in a few too

"Hey what's your next class?" asked Pearl

"Art… why do you ask?" asked Crisolite

"I have the same!" said Pearl

She raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed nervously… both got up and started walking; they got inside the classroom before everyone else

"Guess we are the firsts" said Crisolite

"What makes you say that?" asked Pearl

"Ya' know… the silence" said Crisolite

He almost felt for the obvious answer; she put out a sketch book and a few things to draw… she started doing that and he got curious

"What are you drawing?" asked Pearl

"When I finish I'd told you" said Crisolite

"Really?" he asked

"Sure; why not?" said Crisolite

She went back to the drawing and Pearl got a sit next to her so he could see what was she doing… sometimes she looked at him and laughed a bit

When the class started she closed the sketch book… yet the teacher; that was actually a man; saw her doing so and told her to give him the sketchbook

To everyone surprise he gave the thing back in a few… she put it back in the desk

"Good methods miss..." said the man

"Crisolite Matters" said Crisolite

"Well done Miss Matter" said the Teacher

As the class was going on; she gave the room a look finding some faces that she knew… there was that girl again; she looked to Pearl and saw him looking at her; she was wondering what that girl could have to make so many guys be after her in some way…

When the class ended everybody got away… she had another class and then she was over; good thing she took the firsts early so she could finish early too

"Hey Crissy!" said Pearl

She looked at him a bit surprised but gave him a smile

"Yeah?" asked Crisolite

"Wanna do it again sometime?" asked Pearl

She thought about it and nodded

"Sure thing" said Crisolite

Then they went in their separated ways… to cut long story short; the day went almost normal and Crisolite ended with everything faster than she thought

She went and sited down a tree and put out her sketch book to continue with her drawing… she smiled this was going to be a strange year per sure


	3. Too much for one day

Yo! Here trying to deal with the fact that I don't own Pokespe… who wouldn't like to?

Warning: the following chapter has a lot of Randomshipping (Pearl x Crisolite) with hints of Unexpectedshipping (Green x Crisolite)

Do you like the names that I made for them?

Anyways… here is the new episode!

Chapter 3: Too much for one day

"So ya' think is a good idea" said Crisolite

"Yeah… pretty much" said Turmaline

"Then I guess it's ok; but… why don't you go instead?" asked Crisolite

"Gotta do something else… ya' see" said Turmaline

"Ok… I'll do it" said Crisolite

"Thanks! You're the best!" said Turmaline

"Anytime" said Crisolite

She started walking in the direction that Turmaline told her to go… soon enough she saw the library; she went inside and started looking for that book

While she was reading all the titles to find what she was looking for so she didn't saw that someone was looking at her

"Are you looking for something?" asked a male voice

She looked at him… he was one of Blue's friends; if she wasn't wrong he was Green

"Well… yes" said Crisolite

"Mind if I help?" asked Green

"It would be good… thanks" said Crisolite

"So… what are you looking for?" asked Green

"A book named 'Lost Paradise'… is for one friend of mine" said Crisolite

He nodded and looked to the books to quick take a book… he gave it to her and she read the title with a smile

"Yeah… it's this one" said Crisolite

She started walking but then turned to face him

"Thank you" said Crisolite

Then she went to the librarian so to took the book with her… he followed her with the eyes and then looked away with a sight

Once out she saw some familiar faces but didn't stop since she was looking for Turmaline; anyways someone saw her and decided to follow the blond to figure out what was happening

Finally Crisolite found her friend talking with someone that she recognized as Esmerald from what Blue told her

"Hey Aly! I got it" said Crisolite

She turned and walked to her smiling

"Thank you very much Crissy" said Turmaline

"It's not a big deal" said Crisolite

She smiled and took the book; then she walked back to the guy and started showing the book and laughing; she stared at them like remembering something… in that moment the person that was following her saw this and made a smile

"What are you staring at?" asked him

She almost jumped and looked at him

"Jeez Pearl… you scared me" said Crisolite

"You aren't answering" said Pearl

"Well I was remembering something" said Crisolite

He looked in the same way to see what she was looking at

"So… have some time to waste?" asked Crisolite

He looked at her and smiled

"You bet" said Pearl

"Cool" said Crisolite

Actually he walked to find Diamond and convinced him to make a 'manzai'… he accepted and they started; Crisolite couldn't help but laugh

"Ya' two are grate" said Crisolite

"You think so?" asked Pearl

"I sure do" said Crisolite

Diamond was trying to figure out what was going on between his friend and Crisolite… at the same time Platina came over and the three turned to face her

"Well gotta go now… see ya' around" said Crisolite

She went somewhere letting them alone

"Why are you staring at her?" asked Platina

"W-what? I wasn't staring!" said Pearl

She just laughed at him and he got angry about that; but… was he actually staring at her?

-Elsewhere—

Crisolite was thinking again about what had lead her here… not that she was angry; it was the opposite actually; but she couldn't help doing it

She took sit in the same place that the previous day and took out her sketchbook to finish her draw… she had done it between classes and recess just to finish it soon; for he luck it was almost complete… just something that was disturbing her about it…

"Hadn't you finished yet?" said a female voice

She looked up to see Blue looking at her

"I almost did" said Crisolite

"Can I be the first to see it?" asked Blue

She looked at the drawing

"I've already promised that to someone else" said Crisolite

"May I ask who?" asked Blue

She just laughed and looked at the drawing… that was it; what was missing was the whole thing itself

"I got it!" said Crisolite

She erased something and drown something else in the place… she gave the whole thing a look and smiled

"I've finished!" said Crisolite

"Well… congratulations; guess you have to find that person" said Blue

"Yeah… that's right" said Crisolite

"What's wrong?" asked Blue

She denied and smiled

"It would be hard to find that person right now; I'd better wait till tomorrow" said Crisolite

"You didn't answered to my previous question" said Blue

She gave her a confused look

"You'd told me that you promised someone to see the drawing first" said Blue

"Oh that…" said Crisolite

"So… are you gonna tell me?" asked Blue

"You'll see… I promised him when we were waiting for the art class" said Crisolite

"Him? So it's a boy" said Blue

"Yeah… well gotta go" said Crisolite

She left without saying anything else; Blue just followed without her noticing… she wanted to know who this guy was and maybe she would find it out…

-Elsewhere—

Green was walking when he saw Crisolite again; this time the blond was with Pearl… the guy was running after the girl that was laughing

He had saw them the other day… they seemed to be enjoying themselves; though that for a second he was just looking at her… well actually he was staring at her; he admitted that was a bit jealous of Pearl there and knew that the boy wasn't interested in her like he was

While trying to look away he saw Blue walking to the duo…

-Blue's side—

"Hey Crissy… can you give me a hand?" asked Blue

She got the idea quickly enough

"Sure… just a second" said Crisolite

"Ok" said Blue

Crisolite looked at Pearl and smiled

"This won't finish here" said Crisolite

He smiled and nodded and she walked to Blue; he just watched her go and feel that someone was looking in that way but when he turned there wasn't a single person… may he be seeing things?


	4. Evil Plot… yeah! Sure

Let's just say that I won't put dates because I'm afraid of making a huge mistake with them

Hey reviewers… this one is for you all!

Chapter 4: Evil Plot… yeah! sure

"So… what are ya' planning to do for your birthday?" asked Crisolite

"A mask dance" said Blue

"A masquerade?" asked Platina

"That's right! And Crissy is gonna help me giving the invitations" said Blue

"Of course" said Crisolite

"There is one more thing… since it would be a 'lucky dance' it would be fair if all girls go by one side and boys by the other" said Blue

"What's a lucky dance?" asked Pearl

"You'll see… it's a kind of game where you have to dance with the person that has the same number than you; for this the numbers are previously given" said Crisolite

"That's right! Besides the fact that without the number you can't come inside… that way everyone will dance" said Blue

"You might have a guest that I don't know there" said Crisolite

"That's right… but I think you to would get along if you ever meet each other" said Blue

"I wonder who is she" said Crisolite

"How did you know it was a girl?" asked Pearl

"Well… since the odd one out is either you or Silver I thought it would be a girl; thought I didn't know that there was a chance of it being a boy" said Crisolite

The others there couldn't help but laugh at that comment; Pearl almost felt for that

"I already have the invitations… so I'll give the ones for the girls and Crissy will be giving the ones to the boys" said Blue

"Cool… then we will start as soon as you want to" said Crisolite

Blue nodded and gave her some invitations… thought the bell rang and they went to their classes

In the recess Crissy took the time to go and give everybody their invitations; when anyone asked she told them that Blue had made her do it and they all understand; she got to Platina's group almost at last… yet having to give the one to Green

"Hi there!" said Crisolite

"Hey Crissy!" said Pearl

She smiled and got the two invitations

"Well I have this one to Diamond" said Crisolite

She handed the invitation to him

"Thanks" said Diamond

"No problem… and here is yours Pearl" said Crissy

He took the invitation and she smiled

"If you're lucky you may dance with 'her'; ya' know?" said Crisolite

He blushed and she giggled and then went away to find the last guy on the list… Pearl looked to his number wondering who he will dance with when he thought about Crisolite and tried to think in something else; yet it was really hard

-Elsewhere—(don't you love this)

Crisolite walked without knowing where to find Green; somehow she managed to go to the library… she went inside and decided to look there since it was the place where she found him last time

There he was; she thanked her good luck and went to him… he just looked up for some reason and saw her

"Hi there" said Crisolite

He nodded like saying hi back

"Blue told me to give you this" said Crisolite

She handed the invitation and he took it and opened it

"Don't forget to bring the number inside to came" said Crisolite

She went away so to leave the guy alone

"Thanks" said Green

She turned and gave him a smile before walking again; he smiled to himself and looked to the invitation… he was going to that party per sure

Cristal just wondered around and found herself lost in a part that had lots of vegetation… the fact of getting distracted made her bump into someone

"Sorry… I got distracted" said a female voice

She looked up to find that it was that girl…

"No, it's my fault… Yellow; right?" said Crisolite

"That's me" said Yellow

Crisolite looked around and then back to her

"Mind if I ask what brings you here?" asked Yellow

She sounded as shy as Crisolite thought she was

"Well… I kind of got lost while thinking" said Crisolite

"Oh my! Let me help you" said Yellow

"Ya' sure? I mean… you were drawing" said Crisolite

"H-how did you know?" asked Yellow

"Well… I know because I do it a lot; so I got to know how it's like" said Crisolite

"Oh… I see" said Yellow

"I actually was thinking about one of my drawings" said Crisolite

"Is it taking too long?" asked Yellow

"It's not that; I've already finished it" said Crisolite

"Then why?" asked Yellow

"Well… you'll see; I promised someone that I would let him see it first but I'm not sure if that would be right" said Crisolite

"I see" said Yellow

"But now I'm working in another" said Crisolite

"Is that so?" asked Yellow

Crisolite smiled; now she knew what was so great about her… thought that she didn't show her neither of the drawings she told her what was happening without naming anyone; to her surprise she understood the fact of don't knowing if to show the drawing or not

"You're so kind" said Crisolite

"You think?" asked Yellow

"Of course… it's a good thing; ya' know?" said Crisolite

"Well thanks" said Yellow

"Au contraire… thanks to you" said Crisolite

Yellow smiled and Crisolite smiled back

"Now I just gotta find the way to the cafeteria" said Crisolite

"You can go with me if you want" said Yellow

"That will be awesome" said Crisolite

Yellow giggled and started walking with Crisolite at her side; she also had discovered something this day… the reason why Crisolite seemed to catch the attention so much

Once near the building Blue got to them

"Hey! I was looking for you two" said Blue

Both giggled a little

"Well… Here is your invitation Yellow; and of course yours Crissy" said Blue

"Thanks" said Yellow

"I bet you have something in mind… but thanks" said Crisolite

Blue giggled; Crisolite went to sit with her other friends just like every day since she arrived…


	5. as Random as it could be

Victory: Hey start! Can I make you a few questions?

Me: Sure Victory… ask away

Victory: First one… Are you gonna do the Drabbles any time soon?

Me: I don't know….

Victory: would I exist before this?

Me: If I answer that I will probably been doing a spoiler

Victory: *sighs* have you decided who would dance with who?

Me: It took me long enough but yes

Victory: Last one! Can you please continue your story?

Me: Sure thing!

Here I the new episode!

I think I might be getting crazy *sweat drops*

Chapter 5: as Random as it could be

She was a bored and everyone will notice; thought he was bored too… they had plenty of time before that night and didn't know what to do

Suddenly, like if it was planned from before, Crisolite's clock felt from her wrist… this made an idea come to Pearl's mind as he took the thing from the grass smiling

"Hey Crissy; you've lost this" said Pearl

She turned and saw him holding the clock and walked to him but when she tried to took it he moved his hand in the opposite way… then she got the idea and started trying faster so he just raised the arm and she couldn't reach it (to know that he is taller than her); she stepped away to try jumping but he started running

"Hey! Give me my watch back!" said Crisolite

"Come and take it!" said Pearl

She ran after him; that way they started a pursuit; the Pearl stopped running and put the clock up… thought that when Crisolite tried to reach it she made both of them fall into the ground and started spinning so that he ended above her somehow

He stood up quickly and helped her up; thought that none of them noticed the other little blush that the little fall made appear

"Are ya' gonna give it back?" asked Crisolite

"Oh… right! Here you have" said Pearl

She took it and put it on… when she did He realized that it was a bit too big for her

"How did you get that watch?" asked Pearl

She looked at him confused

"Well… it's a weird half green-half yellow clock" said Pearl

She Laughed at the comment and gave the thing a look

"It was my big brother's watch actually… He gave it to me when I was transferred here" said Crisolite

"Isn't it a little too big?" asked Pearl

Laughed but managed to nod like an answer; Pearl just smiled

"Pff… time seems to be frozen" said Crisolite

"Indeed" said Pearl

Both started laughing by that fact… Pearl closed his eyes; Crisolite looked at him and smiled

"Someone's tired" said Crisolite

Even thought that he was already sleep he smiled

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (Pearl's dream) –awkward as it can be-

He opened his eyes to see Crisolite still at his side

"Morning sleepyhead" said Crisolite

"How many time did I sleep?" asked Pearl

"2 mints-time" said Crisolite

He sighed; there was still too much time

"So boring" said Crisolite

He then stood up and gave her a hand but was thrown down by the blond…. He'd felt in front of her; actually a few inches away from the blond who didn't bat an eyelid, in fact she was about to start laughing but something won't let her

They were too close; Pearl could feel his blood racing while his hart started beating faster at each second… she was looking at him like trying to figure something out; he finally stood up and made her stand too so they got again face to face, this was getting way to awkward

"What's wrong? Having problems with me near?" asked Crisolite

She just said the thing… he was getting nervous with her around but didn't know why; she looked at him confused and then smiled

"You're all red!" said Crisolite teasing

"W-what? I'm not!" said Pearl

"Yeah sure" said Crisolite

"I'm not!" said Pearl

"Is that so?" asked Crisolite

She was a mere inches away from him; he felt his blood racing once again, yet it feel way to well like to him for step back… noticing this the blond smiled and played with his hair; that made him blush a little and she giggled at that, yet he was looking at her until she looked back… ah those eyes!

"Hey Pearl…. Do ya' think I'm pretty?" asked Crisolite playfully

He wouldn't say pretty… she was something far too much than that simple word; yet she was waiting an answer and he nodded

Then was her turn to blush; he couldn't stop himself from making a half smile… she looked at him raising an eyebrow like saying 'what?'

"Ya' should stop staring; ya' know? I might start believing that you have a crush on me or something" said Crisolite

He realized that it was a possibility; but it was somehow different from what he felt towards 'that girl'… no it was far too different from that feeling; like something that he never felt before, bu what was it?

He looked at her and she looked back; this time neither could broke the eye contact or didn't want to do so… they were just too close but didn't seem to move away

He just lose himself in those lime green eyes that seemed to see throw almost everything… yes! Everything but harts for his luck; otherwise the blond would have known what he was feeling, thought that for a second he liked that idea

Suddenly a noise started in his head growing louder until it sounded as a voice; it still grew louder and then everything disappeared

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pearl finally opened his eyes to see Diamond there; he looked around but there was no sign of Crisolite

"How much time has passed?" asked Pearl

"Like two hours" said Diamond

"So there's just a bunch of minutes, huh?" said Pearl

He was still looking around like trying to find the blond haired girl

"Where is Crisolite?" asked Pearl

"She left with Missy; also she told me to wake you up so that you could go to the party" said Diamond

Pearl couldn't help blushing; even thought that all what he had seen was just a dream he couldn't stop thinking about it over and over again; Diamond looked at his friend funnily… his reaction had gave him a clue of what was happening to him

"Let's hurry so we can go there" said Diamond

He stood up and started walking soon followed by the blond that was lost in thoughts and walked slowly behind

"Hurry up! If we don't get in time we won't know who we are paired with" said Diamond

Just like that a thought came in Pearl's mind and he dashed towards the dorms; diamond had to run to not lose him… he was nervous about the dance and heck yes; he was hopping that he would be paired with 'Crissy'; this time he jus accepted that thought

Then again luck was far from smiling to him…


	6. But behind that mask

Britany: you're so bad!

Me: great you came too

Victory: I swear that it isn't my fault

Me: no one is blaming you… I know this girl can walk by her own feet

Britany: that's right

Me: why are you here anyways?

Britany: ´cause I'm gonna re-ask a question from a random reviewer

Victory: cool

Me: ok; ask away

Britany: why did you made it so hard to choice?

Me: that's because I love the so called 'love triangles'

Victory: beside the fact that you feel like doing it *evil grin*

Me: that's a lie!

Britany: *sighs* just put the chapter

Me: fine! ¬¬

Here is the new episode!

Britany: Do remember that she doesn't own anything

Victory: that's too cliché

Me: *sweat drops*

Chapter 6: But behind that mask

Crisolite and Platina walked to the door and someone went to open it; it was a brow haired girl in a light violet dress and a mask matching… when she saw them she smiled and walked to them

"Crissy; is that you?" asked the girl

Crisolite took out her light green mask to show that it was her

"Would ya´ mind if I ask who you are?" asked Crisolite

"Oh Crissy… It's me Scarlet" said the girl

She took the mask of showing her face; Crisolite recognized her as soon as she saw her red colored eyes

"It's you!" said Crisolite

"Long time no see, huh?" said Scarlet

"Indeed… oh right! This is Platina a friend" said Crisolite

"Nice to meet you" said Scarlet

"Nice to meet you too" said Platina

"Did you bring the numbers?" asked Scarlet

Both show her the numbers; Platina had a 3 and Crisolite had a 9

"Let me say that you're as lucky as always Crissy… I saw a guy with the same number a few ago" said Scarlet

"Well that's interesting" said Crisolite

Scarlet let them walk inside to see the whole place… it was too impressive like to describe it

"You came" said a known voice

That was surely blue in a beautiful black dress and matching mask

"Seems like someone has overdid it again" said Crisolite

Blue giggled and smiled

"You look incredible" said Blue

Crisolite was wearing a light green dress with yellow details as well as a light green mask matching both colors; Platina was wearing a light grey dress with matching mask too

"Thanks a lot" said Crisolite

The other guests started arriving and Blue told them to put the numbers somewhere visible and then look for the ones with the same number

For Crisolite it was something easy since she saw the guy with a 9 put very badly

"Do you need help with that?" asked Crisolite

He looked at her with her number perfectly hanging and nodded; she took the number and put it in the right way; soon the music started playing and he realized that he was paired with her

"Well… wanna dance?" asked him

"Sure" said Crisolite

She was wondering who could be that guy; she thought on the possibilities as got to two possibilities… one being Pearl, knowing Blue that was highly probable, and the other was 'him'

-Elsewhere— (I still love this)

Pearl got inside before showing his number to that strange girl that came to the door; he had a 6 in his paper…

When blue told them to look for their pair he looked in the whole place for someone with the 6; when he found the girl he didn't know who she was and was about to have a surprise in that fact since they were randomly paired up

To be honest with you I must say that they came at last because I didn't know with who pair them; so I made a weird pairing

-Back to the previous place— (short)

The dance was something strange; she felt somehow like if she knew this feeling but at the same time it was something new… her heart was beating fast and she felt weird falling for someone that she didn't know who was

When the music was over they walked to a table to sit and relax a little

"Enjoying the night so far?" asked him

"Yeah… thought that I still don't know who ya' are" said Crisolite

"Well I got an idea of who you are" said him

She giggled at that; he gave her a smile and she blushed… somehow it felt unfair for her that he know who she was; though she didn't knew that the guy behind the mask was in a strange situation… not knowing yet if to kill Blue or if to thank the girl

"Hey… I know! I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are" said Crisolite

"Huh?" asked him

"Ya' know… we take the masks of at the same time" said Crisolite

He made a half smile and nodded; both took of their masks…

She felt like if time stopped and suddenly there wasn't even a single sound; not even her heartbeats… there in front of her was someone she wasn't expecting

Before all her wonders she came to find out just at the last minute that the guy behind that mask was…

"Green?" asked Crisolite

"So it was you all the time" said Green

She nodded and he smiled; he owned Blue one this time… it could've been everyone but behind that mask was the person he was waiting to see

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As for who danced with whom… here they are

Blue danced with Red (that's for every Lukyshipper); since Blue was the one giving the number you might have guessed but Gold danced with Yellow (Ambershipping FTW); the that girl Scarlet knew Blue from some time and knew Silver too so she was paired with him; Diamond danced with Platina and Pearl had to dance with Crystal (I told you that it was a weird pairing); also Blue invited Turmaline so Esmerald would dance with someone

By the way! I'll tell you the couples that had appeared so far

-Randomshipping (Pearl and Crisolite): simply too random; yet sweet

-Unexpectedshipping (Green and Crisolite): you can guess why the name

Also there are some hints of:

-Shuttenstartshipping (Esmerald and Turmaline): so cute that you can say 'kawai'

-RedMirrorshiping (Silver and Scarlet): this has a lame story behind


	7. Friday and a Fight

Britany: so what's so incredible about Randomshipping?

Victory: they are cool enough to have a song

Paul: I still don't know why you want a song; we are the kind of couple that gets too many videos on YouTube that gets tired of it

Me: when did you appear?

Victory: he just love making cameos

Britany: wait! Randomshipping has a song?

Me: actually I made one for them ˆˆ

Victory: I was right?

Me: *falls comically*

Britany: great! Now what?

Victory: I don't know

Paul: *sighs* Here is the new episode

Chapter 7: Friday and a Fight; Short one

The days went fast as it was already Friday and everybody was about to watch a video in the gym class; something about RCP… it was somehow weird to learn that

Even though that the week was normal something was disturbing Pearl a lot… Crisolite didn't know what was happening to her friend; how could she when it had to do with her? That's right; Crisolite started to spend some time with Green since Blue's party and it was making him jealous

Yes; he admitted he was jealous… and it was a horrible sensation; yet when she went to see him for the 'random fun' time he just felt better, well he did blush if the blond got too near but still

Though that neither gave the class much attention; Pearl was on his own world and Crisolite was starting a new drawing… she first did a straight black line in the middle and then started drawing two persons; once the class was over she went to that place where she saw Yellow; actually the other blond was there

"Hi Yellow" said Crisolite

"Hi Crisolite… did you came to draw?" asked Yellow

"That's right" said Crisolite

She sat down in front of the blond; a few steps away and put the sketch book out to continue her new drawing

"Say Crisolite…" said Yellow

"Please call me Crissy" said Crisolite

"Ok, Crissy… did you show your draw to that person?" asked Yellow

She blushed and denied with the head

"I don't know if I would" said Crisolite

Yellow looked at her and her shook her head; then she smiled and turned the sketch book so the blond would see what was drawn… but all that Yellow saw was a line in the middle and some lines in one side showing that it wasn't even started

"Why did you divide the paper?" asked Yellow

"Because it will have two halves, just like my clock" said Crisolite

"I see… but there must be another reason" said Yellow

"Maybe" said Crisolite

She kept drawing and Yellow quit asking after seeing her reaction from before; later Crisolite apologized with Yellow for her attitude and went to another place leaving the blond a bit worried about her.

While walking she heard two voices that she knew pretty well, they were arguing about something she didn't know but the fact of the two almost screaming was all that she needed to walk there and stop that

"Enough!" said Crisolite

Both turned to see her… she wasn't angry; much worse; she was disappointed

"What's wrong with you?" asked Crisolite

Neither answered

"Pearl? Green?" asked Crisolite

Pearl looked away and Green looked down

"Why were you screaming like that?" asked Crisolite

Neither answered, how could they when the reason was her? They were thanking god that she didn't hear much… otherwise that would be too awkward; she sighed

"Aren't ya' gonna explain yourselves?" asked Crisolite

Both looked at her and tried to say something but the words were no coming out

"Listen… I don't know why ya' where at each other throat; but it's not the way to settle anything" said Crisolite

She went away letting them alone

"You know… she's right" said Green

"I know… She always is" said Pearl

"I must admit it… I'm jealous of you" said Green

"Well that's mutual" said Pearl

He also went away and Green was now more confused than ever…


	8. The two halves a confession and broken

Victory: Last one, huh?

Me: yeah, I kind of cut it short

Britany: that's because she has a new story that's far more interesting

Victory: Well that sounds good

Me: nah, is not a big deal

Victory: may it be that one 'Fenix soul'

Me: Yep… I'll be using Crisolite as main character again

Crisolite: would I end up with the guy that's in love with me in that story?

Me: *Sweat drops* actually yes

Crisolite: cool

Pearl: Here's the new…

Amber: *jumping of nowhere* Here's the new episode!

Pearl: *falls comically*

Me: *sweat drops*

Chapter 8: The two halves; a confession and broken hart

"Guys stuff" said Pearl

"I figured it'll be something like that" said Crisolite

"So; you aren't mad?" asked Pearl

"How could I?" asked Crisolite

He felt relieved when he heard that but suddenly a thought came to his mind; one of those that you wish you don't have but seems to appear by own will…

"Say Crissy… do you like Green?" asked Pearl

She blushed a little and looked away but answered

"I don't know… w-why do you ask?" asked Crisolite

"I just thought you did" said Pearl

He was looking at her, not knowing how to feel about all this

"M-maybe; but the thing is that's someone else" said Crisolite

"Someone else?" asked Pearl

She blushed and turned around

"I-I gotta go; bye" said Crisolite

She left so quick that it seemed like she was running away; she headed to her next class… and as such a bad luck she had art

"This is bad" said Crisolite

"Why that?" asked a female voice

It was Yellow and she sighed in relief

"It's about that person that I told ya' about before" said Crisolite

"You mean the one you made that promise to?" asked Yellow

"The very same I fear" said Crisolite

"That's right! You told me that he came to this class" said Yellow

"That's half of the problem" said Crisolite

"Did you continued your drawing?" asked Yellow

"I almost finished it" said Crisolite

"You're fast" said Yellow

"Thanks" said Crisolite

While they were talking Pearl get into the classroom and saw them; they were talking about drawing styles and he just got to his sit without saying a thing… the class was pretty quick since they got out and the both blond teens walked to their 'drawing spot' and she show her the now finished drawing

"I's really good" said Yellow

"Thanks" said Crisolite

"So that's why you were complaining about the art class" said Yellow

"It's as if you can read my mind or something" said Crisolite

She giggled at that, Crisolite raised an eyebrow still smiling

"Hey Yellow… do ya' know if someone can break your hart without noticing it's doing so?" asked Crisolite

She looked to her and nodded looking at the ground

"Sorry… I didn't knew you were in the same situation than me" said Yellow

"Well it's not the very same" said Crisolite

"Still is strange that it was so similar, even when we don't know each other very well" said Yellow

"Yeah… is like we were two halves of the same thing" said Crisolite

"Pretty much like your clock" said Yellow

"Yeah… half yellow and half green" said Crisolite

Both looked at the thing and started laughing

"You know… it wasn't that hard for me since I had someone to comfort me" said Yellow

"Ya' sure are lucky" said Crisolite

"I bet you have someone too" said Yellow

"I may really like him ya' know? Though he doesn't know what he did" said Crisolite

"Will you tell him?" asked Yellow

Crisolite looked to the drawing and then to her watch; the two parts were together to hold the clock itself, I mean the machinery, and were also holding each other not to fall apart… even when they didn't have life as it, neither would want something bad for the other or made the other fall; would they?

"Ya' know what? I will, and you might do as well" said Crisolite

She was smiling like who has a great idea; little did she knew that this idea will put everything upside down

"Wish me luck; Yellow" said Crisolite

She stood up and walked away very fast; Yellow smiled

"Good luck; Crissy" said Yellow

Thought Crisolite had already left…

-Wherever she is-

She looked so happy that he couldn't help asking

"Why are you jumping like a kid?" asked Pearl

"Well… 'cause I'm really happy" said Crisolite

"Why for?" asked Pearl

"Because I decided to tell him!" said Crisolite

"What?" asked Pearl

"Ya' know… I'm gonna tell Green how I feel" said Crisolite

That was it; he felt like being stabbed by a knife; either that or something hit his heart that was now falling in paces

"Y-you positive?" asked Pearl

"Well… I'm a bit nervous though; but nothing I can't handle" said Crisolite

He looked down and then looked at her; she was expecting him to say anything… he knew that a few words would probably change the situation but wasn't able to say them; instead…

"God Luck then" said Pearl

"Thanks" said Crisolite

She left walking straight to the library where she thought she would find that guy; 'lucky you Green… but If you hurt her I'm gonna make you pay' thought Pearl and started walking away from that spot that lead him too many memories

She found Green reading and walked to him

"Are ya' busy?" asked Crisolite

"Not really; why?" said Green

"Cool; I wanted to tell ya' something" said Crisolite

"What is it?" asked Green

"Well… I can't tell you here; let's go outside" said Crisolite

"OK" said Green

They walked outside the library and started walking around

"You'll see… I wanted to tell ya' that I-I really l-like y-you" said Crisolite

"Huh? Sorry but I didn't understand" said Green

Crisolite almost felt by that

"I really like ya' Green; I mean more than just a friend, ya' know?" said Crisolite

He blushed a little and smiled really happy

"I feel the same" said Green

She then smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back and with that they were starting to walk in Destiny's road. Thought they didn't know yet but destiny had something prepared for them…

The end

As a gift for those who read this from the very start; here is the mean song sang by the 'HSNE' girls and blow would be all of the pairings that I decide to make end together

Here is the song; singers: Crisolite, Turmaline, Blue, Scarlet and Jade

Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT!  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the hunnie's  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the hunnie's  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again

And now all the shippings; even the ones that didn't appeared at all (The ones that I made will have the characters)

Unexpectedshipping (Green and Crisolite); Randomshipping (Pearl and Crisolite); RedMirrorshiping (Silver and Scarlet); Shuttenstartshipping (Turmaline and Esmerald); Ambershipping; Luckyshipping; Neblineshipping (Jade and Wally); Seekershipping (Crystal and Pearl) *does that actually exist?*; Platina and Diamond (I forgot the name of that); one side Specialshipping and I Francticshipping

That's all! See you around


	9. You felt for it!

Victory: Wait! Why are we still here?

Me: because I wanna put the reason why Crisolite choose Green

Britany: I knew it had to be a reason

Victory: well that sure sounds good

Amber: please tell

Me: Ok… help me with this one

*nods*

All: Here is the new episode!

Chapter 9: Some things that you might not know

Crisolite was walking slowly for the place; until she heard a pair of voices… They were Diamond and Pearl; she knew it wasn't right to hear them but curiosity was stronger; thought she got to the conversation a little late

"It's not that simple" said Pearl

"Why not?" asked Diamond

"She likes someone else" said Pearl

"Are you that blind? It's obvious that you two like each other" said Diamond

Obvious? If it was how couldn't she tell who they were talking about…

"You really think she likes me?" asked Pearl

"Of course" said Diamond

Crisolite felt like if she was falling from a 10th floor; he liked someone and she liked him too… but why; why did it have to hurt that much to know that? It wasn't like he didn't like other girls before; then why?

She realized that it was because she was falling for him; she hopped that maybe he… but it seemed like she was having too much hopes

"You should probably tell her" said Diamond

"I don't know" said Pearl

"Oh came on! What do you have to lose?" asked Diamond

She couldn't keep listening and started running away; some tears felt from her eyes while she was going in a random direction; now she knew what it meant that phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' and was feeling worse than that cat… but is she had arrived before or if she had stayed a little longer she would have known that the girl they were talking about was herself; yet the thing were in this way…

Suddenly she bumped into someone and stopped still crying a little

"Crisolite" said a male voice

She looked up to find Green looking at her

"Are you alright?" asked Green

She denied, she couldn't stop crying… she wanted but couldn't; he couldn't take it for long and hugged her making her blush a little

"Please don't cry" said Green

She started to feel better and stopped crying; he released her and made a half smile

"That's better" said Green

"Thanks Green" said Crisolite

"Anytime" said Green

She smiled making him blush a little; yet he was happy that she was better

"So… What happened?" asked Green

"I kind of got my hart broken" said Crisolite

He felt angry and a bit worried; who could have done that… he thought in Pearl but rejected the idea; that guy liked her as much if not more than him

"You know… maybe it wasn't the right one" said Green

"Why makes you say that?" asked Crisolite

She sounded a bit sarcastic in that though

"No guy is worth your tear; and if there is one… he wouldn't make you cry per sure" said Green

She smiled while blushing a little; he had to look away so she wouldn't see how red he was

"That's nice! Thank ya' Green" said Crisolite

He looked at her; she was smiling at him and he smiled too… he didn't know that he had comforted her just in the best way to do so

A doubt crossed her mind… 'If your heart is divided and one side breaks; can the other heal the whole hart by itself?' and she was about to find that out…

Then it comes the last chapter that you've already read so I guess it's…

The end


End file.
